


Clean Shave

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron decides to shave his face and Robert doesn't mind... but he sure as hell wants to test out the new sensation afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Shave

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt: A fluffy/smutty fic about robert's reactions after aaron shaved his stubble.
> 
> Went a little further with it.. I actually had an idea about this in the past but I wasn't sure about it!

Robert sat on their bed in nothing but his boxers. The weather was absolutely roasting and he already had two fans pointing on him. But even still, the heat was causing sweat to form on his forehead - or maybe that was just the sex he and Aaron just had minutes before.

 

Aaron entered the room, yawning from post-coital contentment before stroking his chin.

Robert stretched out his arm and smiled as Aaron climbed into bed next to him, kissing his shoulder as he rested back.

"Everything okay?"

Aaron nodded with a furrowed brow.

"Y-yeah.. just thinkin'"

Robert turned and smiled at him.

"Never a good sign."

Aaron laughed and hit him gently and frowned.

"Do you like my stubble?"

 

Robert frowned and leant over on his arm.

"Course I do."

"So... you'd mind if I shaved it off?"

 

Robert was taken aback slightly.

"Never thought you'd part with it to be honest."

"So is that a yes or no?"

"It's a.. whatever you want. Believe it or not..." he whispered as he leant in and kissed him. "... I don't mind either way."

Aaron smiled and put his hand on the back of Robert's neck, pulling him and deepening the kiss.

Robert pulled away with his eyes closed, slightly dazed before clearing his throat.

"Why, you thinkin' of shaving it off?"

Aaron nodded.

"Just.. wanted to see what it was like again."

Robert nodded himself and sat back.

"Do it then."

 

Aaron sat back for a few moments before sitting up, kissing Robert chastely and jumping off the bed, walking into the bathroom.

Robert smiled and leant his head back, turning his attention to the TV again.

 

*

 

As the TV programme ended, Robert frowned and looked at the bathroom door. It'd been a while since Aaron entered, and he thought that surely it wouldn't take this long to shave his face, after all, the stubble was quite short anyway, Aaron having trimmed it down due to the Summer weather anyway.

He rose from the bed and walked into the bathroom.

 

Aaron stood at the bathroom mirror, the razor and shaving foam can in his hand, but stubble still in tact.

 

Robert manoeuvred himself behind Aaron and laughed.

"You do realize you're supposed to put that stuff on your face right?"

Aaron laughed and looked in the mirror.

"I dunno..."

Robert rolled his eyes and grabbed the can from his hands.

"C'mere. It's not like you can't grow it back if you're that bothered."

 

Aaron sighed and Robert squirted the foam into his hands, before rubbing it along Aaron's jaw line and then further up his cheeks and chin. He rubbed it over Aaron's neck then washed his hands.

Aaron picked up the razor.. but hesitated. Robert rolled his eyes once more and grabbed the razor from his hands too.

"Do I have to do everything?"

 

He turned Aaron around and made him lean against the sink.

"Two secs."

 

Robert left the room, only to return a few moments later with the bench they had at the end of their bed.

"Sit on here."

 

Aaron did as he was told, sitting with one leg on either side of the bench facing forward. Robert sat in front of him facing him, repeating his position.

"Right."

He sighed and put the razor to Aaron's face gently, applying gentle pressure as he pulled it down his cheek. The slightly roughness of the movement caused Aaron to wince.

"I'm not hurting you am I?"

Aaron shook his head slightly.

"No, it's just a bit rough that's all.

 

Robert put down the razor and moved his finger tips into the foam on Aaron's face. He massaged it gently, making sure it covered all his stubble. Aaron let out a comfortable sigh as he did, gaining a smile back.

"Enjoying it are we?"

Aaron shrugged.

"Just the attention."

 

Robert picked the razor back up and repeated his previous actions with it. This time, the movement was slick, and so he slowly shaved Aaron's face of all it's hair.

 

Aaron stared at Robert as his finger tips gently touched his face, looking intently to make sure his job was being done properly. He smiled and Robert caught it, kissing his slightly foamy lips and pulling back and wiping his mouth.

"Ugh."

Aaron laughed and Robert pushed his head up gently, calmly shaving his neck.

 

He pulled back and smiled, before grabbing a towel and slowly and gently patting away the excess foam. Once Aaron's face was cleaned of foam, he reached into the cupboard and pulled out some moisturiser and dabbed it on his skin. He wiped his hands on Aaron's chest and moved back slightly.

 

"There we are!"

Aaron smiled then stood up, looking in the mirror.

He frowned momentarily and then looked uneasy.

"It's strange."

Robert looked in the mirror and shook his head.

"It doesn't look all that different y'know.. just a bit more of a baby face."

"Oi, you can talk!" he laughed.

 

Robert pulled him in by his waist and kissed him gently and then again across his jaw.

"Hmmm.. it feels different."

"Good different?"

He frowned.

"Not sure.."

 

If he was being honest, while kissing Aaron's lips still felt like heaven, he couldn't deny missing the slightly scratchy sensation against his own skin that came with it.

 

He smirked and kissed him again.

"I'll have to do a thorough investigation to find out."

Aaron smiled and fell back into the kiss.

"I bet you do."

 

Robert nodded as he pulled Aaron closed to him, slowly walking them back into their bedroom.

Aaron pushed his hand on Robert's chest and Robert fell back onto the bed, staring at Aaron as he removed his boxers. Aaron did the same, pulling them off in one swift motion before straddling Robert, sat on his navel and kissing him again.

Robert sat up as they exchanged desperate kisses, Robert nipping at the clean shaven skin of Aaron's neck. He licked a clean stripe across it, both loving the smooth sensation and missing the rough stubble that used to situate there. But his thoughts didn't remain for long as his desire to have Aaron only intensified.

 

Aaron reached behind Robert and began to stroke his dick, Robert continuing to kiss Aaron's freshly shaven skin. He gently stroked it with his hand and smiled.

"You like it then?"

Robert bit his lip and let out a small moan.

"D-don't.. mind.. i-it."

He pushed his head onto Aaron's chest as Aaron's hand continued to rub him, before Robert pulled his hand away to calm himself down.

Aaron got the message and moved off Robert, before smirking.

"Turn over."

 

Robert frowned at first.

"Why?"

Aaron smirked again and nudged his leg.

"Just do it."

Robert nodded and turned over, about to talk but being cut off by Aaron's tongue sliding against his hole.

He gasped as he felt Aaron's tongue against him, the soft smoothness of his cheeks evident.

 

Sat there, arse in the air with Aaron's tongue massaging his hole, and all Robert could think about was how there was no scratch, no rough sensation of facial hair. It'd gotten him into trouble once too often before - it's never nice to have an itchy arse in the middle of a meeting - but he always loved it too, as it only prolonged the memories of his and Aaron's love making.

 

He reached back and tugged his dick a few times, before Aaron moved away and flipped him over.

 

Robert groaned as Aaron moved over to the bedside cabinet, pulling out a condom.

 

He tore open the packet with his teeth, quickly rolling it onto Robert's member. He held it in place as he sank down on him, already relaxed enough from their previous session.

 

Robert groaned and dug his fingers into Aaron's hips, grinding up into him.

"C'mon then Sugden...S-see if you c-can give it t-to me again."

Robert growled at the challenge and quickly began to piston up into Aaron, Aaron gasping and slamming his hands down on Robert's chest.

 

Aaron pulled on his own dick in time with Robert's thrusts, Robert then sitting up and moving them into a position where Aaron continued to straddle him. Aaron picked himself up and slammed back down on Robert's hard cock as Robert clutched his arse cheeks, spreading them for better access.

 

They met for more hungry desperate kisses, panting heavily on one another.

"R-rob.. I'm..."

Robert nodded and continued his gruelling pace, moaning out into the air before pulling Aaron's face towards him even more.

Aaron jerked his own dick, coming over his fist onto Robert's chest. 

Robert closed his eyes and continued to thrust, gaining speed.

"Aaron-"

Aaron quickly jumped off Robert, the movement taking him by surprise before Aaron's hot wet mouth was around his dick, sucking him intently.

 

He gasped and wrapped his hands in the covers as Aaron continued to swallowing him down, suddenly pushing his head up.

"A-aron.. Aaron..Ar-ugh!"

He came down Aaron's throat, the younger man continuing to suck Robert as he swallowed his load.

Robert threw his head back and wiped a hand through his hair, breathing heavily.

Aaron wiped his clean shaven mouth and climbed back up to Robert's mouth, kissing him deeply before rolling over to the side of him to get his breath back.

 

"So.. better or worse?"

Robert panted, then turned to Aaron with a furrowed brow.

Aaron laughed and stroked his chest.

"Facial hair. With or without?"

Robert shrugged, still panting.

"I didn't mind either."

Aaron watched him for a few moments before smiling.

"You want me to grow it back right?"

Robert nodded shyly. "I mean.. only if you want to!"

Aaron laughed, rolling over and then kissed him.

"Don't worry, I do too."


End file.
